Penance master horn
The Penance master horn is a horn released with the Barbarian Assault Improvement Update on January 19, 2010. To obtain it, players must have level 5 in any Barbarian Assault role. Players may obtain a normal Penance horn from Commander Connad for free, and he will upgrade it to a Penance master horn. There are different emotes and different looks compared to the regular one. The Penance Master Horn does NOT hold more experience potential than the regular horn, contrary to popular belief. The Master Horn is an aesthetic upgrade ONLY - it is larger and has an emote. The horn slowly accumulates potential as the player completes waves in Barbarian Assault. To fill the horn, enter any wave waiting room and rotate the statue located in northern part of the room so that it reads (XP) instead of (Points). After rotating, the horn will gain charges instead of the honour points being given for playing a certain role in one wave. (Note: You do NOT need to equip the horn, or even have it in your inventory, in order for it to gain charges). When playing for experience potential, then that wave's stats will NOT alter the player's position in the minigame hiscores. When wielding a charged horn and training Mining, Firemaking, or Agility, players will receive double experience at the cost of charges(since update you can right click the horn and tell it to add the bonus experience to the skill of your choice). Please Note: at the end of each wave the horn does not tell you how much experience you gained like for points or tell you how well your teammates did. The horn has an inscription engraved around the spiral that reads: When using the check-potential option on the horn it reads: "While equipped, the horn doubles the XP you receive. The amount you can use to gain this XP depends upon the activity and your skill level." Followed by the stage it is in. When you purchase this item, you do not lose your mastery in a certain role. If a player dies with the horn, a replacement horn can be obtained from Commander Connad. Any charge that the horn had when lost is retained and still available to be used in mining, agility and firemaking experience. Operating the horn when wielded yields a new emote as well. Players need level 5 in a role for each emote. When a player has mastered all roles in the Barbarian Assault minigame, all 4 roles will circle around the player. As soon as your penance master horn runs out of charges it will continue to give you the message: "Your penance horn has run out of XP potential. You can get more by playing Barbarian assault." every time you do something the horn gives experience while charged. If the horn is full a message appears: "You can't gain any more XP potential on your penance horn, so you will gain (role) Points instead." Filling the horn There are a few important points to note about the charging and discharging of the master horn: #The amount of experience gained when discharging the horn depends upon the level of the activity that the horn is being used on. For example, a player with level 1 Firemaking, and a player with level 90 Firemaking, will not gain the same amount of experience from a fully charged horn. #'Having a fast, good and knowledgeable team makes recharging faster.' #Some people prefer to do 6 waves and restart or 1-5 for faster filling due to fact higher waves takes more time, however this is not always the most effective method. Higher waves are more rewarding than lower waves in the fact that the potential gained per wave increases as you progress, with the queen being by far the most rewarding of the 10. It is highly advised that if a team is fast and capable of killing the Penance Queen that the team should do so to make the most use out of this increased potential gain. Newer teams may still find it more effective to stick to lower waves if they have difficulty in certain roles. #One player from the team should step out the door after a wave and the leader can add them again to make the waiting time shorter. An even faster way is for a non-party leader to perform the Give Thanks or Seal of Approval emote when all penance types are dead, so that that member gets left in game and essentially removed from the team. When the emote is complete, the player reappears in the pen, and the leader can read him immediately. Alternatively, simply log out to lobby and return to the world. This would be the most convenient method as the leader would not have to run all the way to the doorway to recruit the player. It is important that the leader closes the interface after each wave quickly to make use of methods such as Seal of Approval. #A highly experienced team can expect to charge the penance horn fully in six hours. Times as short as two hours have been witnessed (average time after Evolution of Combat is roughly two-three hours depending on your teams speed). . Experience bonuses As previously mentioned, the amount of experience a player gets from a full horn depends on their level, so these are only approximations to give an idea of how much to expect. Agility You can get double the experience in any Agility course. This does not double the experience when fishing with a barbarian fishing rod or when catching butterflies. The horn does not double additional experience from Turgall doing the Dorgesh-Kaan agility course or from completing the Agility Pyramid. The horn cannot be used on the Penguin agility course due to it not being wieldable while in the suit. This item does stack with Brawling Gloves (Agility), making it 8x the experience at the Wilderness Agility Course. It does not stack with the double experience bonus from Sköll boots. Note - Currently the above table is fairly inaccurate, but it follows a linear pattern. Your level / 99 x Exp at 99. Note: All experience values are approximate. Level ranges are shown as this is roughly the levels that will be obtained from the experience gained, and the change in level will affect the total amount of experience gained. Given the experience gain, the Master Horn will tend to last for about 10 hours, providing double experience in this time. This makes charging the horn a faster (+~25%) way to get Agility experience overall than to do without it, given a strong team. Mining The double experience does stack with the sacred clay pickaxe. The horn does double experience additional ores mined from concentrated gold ore or from mining living minerals. The horn does not double experience whilst mining stardust or some special ores such as daeyalt ore or rubium. Note: All experience values are approximate, and all were gathered via concentrated gold rocks. Level ranges are shown as this is roughly the levels that will be obtained from the experience gained, and the change in level will affect the total amount of experience gained. On lava flow mine , you also get 1,200,000 total xp from a full horn. Given the experience gain, the Master Horn will tend to last for about 6.66 hours given the fastest method of mining is used, providing double experience in this time. This makes charging the horn a slightly faster ( +~5%) way to get Mining experience overall than to do without it, given a strong team. Firemaking The ring of fire and flame gloves bonuses stack, additively. Example: Burning a yew log ordinarily gives 202.5 exp, but with a penance master horn, ring of fire, and flame gloves, gives a net 415 experience. First, the penance horn bonus is applied, giving a bonus of 202.5. Then, the 5% (from the original exp value) is applied, giving a bonus of 10 (202.5 * 0.05, rounded). This comes to (202.5*2)+10, or 415 exp. With these same bonuses, magic logs give approximately 622.6 experience. This is equivalent to multiplying the original experience value by 2.05, then rounding down. Firemaking brawling gloves also stack with the Penance master horn, giving 2,430xp per magic log. However the Penance master horn does not double the experience gained from lighting a portion of an Evil Tree. Given the experience gain, the Master Horn will tend to last for about 5–6 hours, providing double experience in this time. This makes charging the horn a slightly slower (-~3%) way to get Firemaking experience overall than do without it, given a strong team, and this will be even lower if the teams change every game, or are weak. For this cause, players may wish to avoid using the Penance Master Horn on Firemaking unless they really like Barbarian Assault, really dislike Firemaking, or both. Keep in mind that by using the horn you will be burning half the amount of logs that you normally would, so the horn will save money, even if it doesn't save time, unless you are training Firemaking at the Jadinko Lair, in which case this will be of no use to you. Stages The horn goes through various stages as it is charged or discharged. The completion of any wave fills your horn by a set amount based on what round was completed with higher waves giving more potential. It takes 117 waves for maximum horn potential if a team completes 1-10 every round. You can check the potential of a horn by right clicking and selecting "Check potential" and it will show you the percentage "%" of how much potential is remaining. Trivia *The healer's symbol shown in the emote is red, instead of green (shown in minigame). The healer's symbol shown inside of the minigame was changed to green due to the red symbol being a trademark of the Red Cross. *On The 11th April 2012 Jagex made a change to the Penance master horn in the batch update. "A penance horns "Check charges" option now states the charge in a percentage." Meaning that you no longer have a text description stated how full your horn roughly is, you now have a clear % mark. E.g. Your horn has 5% potential remaining. *There is currently a glitch where at the end of each wave, players filling their horn will see the team leader's xp potential instead of their own. *There is a glitch where if a player takes damage and the healer heals them for more than 2000 life points you can get over 50 points in wave 1 and over 100 points on wave 9. However because people use this to get ranks faster it is generally banned in friend chats for barbarian assault and since Runescape 3 there is two friend chats for Barbarian assault ( one is for leeching the other for fun). Category:Bonus experience